Multiple Edwards and Fanfiction
by Freakishly Fictioner
Summary: Bella faints after being trapped in her home in a stormy night. When she wakes up, she finds more than one Edwards leaning over her. One dozen of them, indeed! "All their eyes watched my every movement with intense scrutiny. They watched me with rapt fascination." Rated M for lemons, language and Dark Edwards.


I sighed lustfully as I read another paragraph from _The Dirty Secret_ ;

_I whimpered as Edward tied the rope on my feet impossibly tight. I felt his hand gently travelling up my thigh, which in turn drew another whimper from me. _

"_Be quiet." He ordered huskily. "Or else I will spank you."_

_Wetness pooled between my legs._

_I was spread eagled on his bed, completely at his mercy….. he smirked at me, his eyes pitch black._

_My throat went tight in anticipation, what has he planned for me?_

_He lazily crawled between my legs, kissing each and every inch as he went. I bit back a moan._

_I was now sure that I was dripping wet. I fisted his hair tightly. He raised his head and gently grasped my hands. He kept my hands on my belly. I stared, wide – eyed._

"_Keep them here." He demanded huskily. "Do. Not. Move. Them." I nearly came right there._

_Then, without warning, he plunged THREE fingers inside me._

"_Aaaaah…" I screamed loudly. But my scream stopped short when his prior warning of keeping my mouth shut flooded into my mind. He was staring at me, eyebrows raised. His eyes were hard and face cold. I thought he wanted to scare me. _

_I writhed under his stare and from the pain because of his fingers._

_He undid the button of his faded jeans and undid his fly. His fingers were still inside me. _

_And, without caution, he was inside me, his fingers stroking my clits. Tears escaped my eyes. His cock didn't fit at first, I was still very tight. But then, he thrusted into me, hard and fast. _

"_Stop, Edward…..!" I screamed. _

_He crawled on top of me, his eyes blazing and so. very. angry. I swallowed. He was so fucking sexy. _

"_What did I tell you about keeping your foolish mouth shut?" he snarled. "Now you'll see…." He warned. I so badly wanted to whimper. Fear gripped my heart, my throat._

_Several things happened simultaneously. My legs were free. I was flipped on my stomach and he was grasping me hands behind my back. Before I could have a chance to think, I felt a sting on me ass. I realized that he has removed his belt. He was spanking me._

_I screamed, I writhed, I cried…..all to no avail._

"_Tell me what I want to hear." He panted as he spanked me. "TELL ME !"_

"_Your slave is sorry, master….." I screamed….._

I glared at the computer screen. The chapter ended here.

I found myself fondling my nipples lightly as I read the fiction on my laptop. This was the last chapter posted.

You see, Edward was a famous character from the famous series, '_Dusk Till dawn_' – an international bestseller. And now, many people write online fiction about him. Some fictions are about Dom / Sub relationships, some are hilarious, some angsty, some pure horror, and so on…

I too tried writing more than once, but they were a complete disaster. So, I took comfort in reading them.

And I was a _huge_ fan of Edward, so any good story about him just makes me love the author who has written it. I decided to message the author of _The Dirty Secret_. The author's name was _Smitten by you_. I was by the name of _Edward's Bella_.

**From**: _Edward's Bella_

**To**: _Smitten by you_

**Message**: _Hi. I loooooved the chapter. It was steamy. But I am a little disappointed. You shouldn't leave it just like that. It stops the readers in mid orgasm… ;) If you know what I mean….. *feeling horny*_

_Please post soon….._

The plus point of _Dusk Till Dawn_ was that this book had no female characters. So, people imagined themselves as the protagonist and then wrote.

I sighed and started searching for another Dom / Sub fics. .

The list was quite long, and I wanted to read each and every one. I sighed. Edward was never gonna get old.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up from the table and flipped it open. _ANGELA_. It flashed.

"Hey, Angie."

"Hi Bella….Mike, Jess, Eric, Ben, Lauren…they all are going to the prom. You coming?" _Oh, shit! I completely forgot about that stupid dance._

"No, Ang, not really. I really wanna stay at home." _And I suck at dancing_. _And I don't wanna leave reading Edward's stories._

"Did no one ask you?" she was shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Mike did, and Eric too. And, oh, Tyler also asked me." I huffed. I didn't know how to deal with over – friendly guys. I was learning, though.

Angela giggled on the phone. She found that amusing. "I understand. Hey! You sick or something? Do I need to come over?" she asked, suddenly concerned. I smiled fondly.

"No, really, I am fine. I just don't feel like coming." No need to give Angela fake excuses. She always respected my wishes. "You have fun with Ben."

She sighed. "Alright. But think _do_ again, kay?"

"I will. Bye Angela." I hung up.

I spent my evening reading fics, fantasizing, cumming….. I was really obsessed by this Edward Cullen.

At 20:00, I decided to leave reading for a while and have some snacks. I shut my laptop and checked my mobile. _21 messages_ – it flashed. I sighed. All of them were Jessica's. She was giving me word – by – word detailing of the events of the dance with Mike. They were almost on the first kiss stage. Jessica has been drooling over this Mike's ass from the 6th grade. And now, she finally got the chance to lure him to the dance and try her luck. I grimaced as I thought of Jess's reaction when she will get to know that Mike has asked me before her. She'll be forever resentful with me.

Huh. Petty High School dramas. I was never interested in all this dating and lovey dovey stuff. Well, I _was_ interested in reading these _amazing_ love stories, erotica, romantic fictions, but I initially shied away from it in the real life. No, all this was too awkward for me. The real reason was something else altogether. The reason was so embarrassing that even I never thought about it.

Well, the real reason was _Edward Cullen_. *_blush_* He was the reason again and again since I was 15. This was the time when the novel _Dusk till Dawn_ was published. And I, along with millions of women in the world went weak in the knees when he first walked into the cafeteria I the book. He was a vampire, and a playboy. Funny, I knew. And I was no different from the other fans, _die - hard fans_, which died on Edward's smile, on Edward's attitude, on _Edward himself_. I knew I was no different.

And that was the reason I didn't date. I was waiting for the Edward Cullen. It sounded crazy, so crazy that I myself never thought without getting embarrassed, but I never wanted to be with anyone but Edward.

*_Mike was just staring at my ass, can you believe it?_* Jessica's message read.

I sent her a smiley and switched off my phone. Just as I was about to stand, a terrific rumble of thunder shook the whole house, and the power went off.

"Damn!" I yelled. If there was one thing I couldn't tolerate, it was thunder. Or power cuts, for that matter. Or power cuts because of thunder.

Another terrific wave of thunder shook the windows. I whimpered. I was now afraid. It started raining.

I fuddled with my mobile. I was about to switch it on, it order to call for the electrician, but this time, the thunder shook the whole house. _What?_

I looked down the hallway, a whole rack of books tripped and the photo frames above the fireplace fell. "What the fuck?" I screamed. I was so afraid. Tears were streaming down my face. I whipped my head to my left after I heard a loud crash. The sound was of the _dining table_ crashing westwards of the room. Then, the vase crashed, too. Then, almost _everything_ started flying and crashing across the room.

"Someone hellllp!" I screamed. Were we in a hurricane? What about Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric? Were they caught in a hurricane, too?

I saw my mobile lying somewhere beside the windows. I smiled, euphoric, nd then got up and went for it.

Something hit me on my head, I think it was the vase, and the blackness filled my mind.

I winced. The throbbing pain in my head was unbearable. I blinked my eyes open, and then closed again when piercing light clouded my vision. It was like the glow of the afterlife. Someone covered my eyes – to which I was grateful – and then I opened them slowly, my eyes adjusted to the light. That someone removed his hand.

I slowly got up, my eyes growing wide. The whole house was normal, as if nothing had happened, as if I had imagined it!

And EDWARD CULLEN was leaning over me! He was looking at me in concern. I noticed there was one more Edward sitting on the other side of me! I whipped my head, there were three Edwards sitting on the sofa, one was standing beside the fridge!

My breath got stuck in my throat.

"Are you alright?" The concerned Edward asked me in his honey – bone – melting – vevety – unintentionally seductive voice.

I just gaped.

One more Edward entered from the main door. I realized I was lying in the hall.

"Is she awake?" he asked

**Q. Are you in love with a fictional character?**

**Your thoughts?**


End file.
